Snow Days
by WebKitsune
Summary: A fluffy vignette that follows Ryou and Yami B. through an typical day at home...sort of.


Snow Days   
By WebKitsune   
Warnings: Yaoi   
  


Ne, minna, this is my first published fic on FF.net, just a little pointless fluff to 'test the waters' so to speak. Please review if you have a minute. 

  
_Snow days…  
There was a time when I used to dread snow days. Can you believe that? All kids live for snow days. I did in the beginning too, but then my yami came into my life. Why would anyone *want* to stay in the one place where they were most likely to be hurt? Whenever we had a snow day I always seemed to collect more bruises. Except for that first time, when I had to show Yami what snow actually was…  
But I'm getting off topic, you already know about that. I guess the bottom line is that now I love snow days again, and for good reason. Here's what Yami and I did today.  
First off, when we woke up and found out that school was cancelled we slept in (isn't that one of the best parts of any snow day?) _   
  
"Ryou, its cold, gimme the blankets." Bakura mumbled, half-asleep  
"You already have most of them, Yami, and I'm cold too!"  
Ryou yanked at the blankets several times, but his yami wasn't giving an inch. Ryou frowned. He was waking up, as in wide-awake waking up, and that wasn't a good thing. Then it would be harder to get back to being comfortable and sleepy.  
'Desperate times…'  
Ryou reached over his yami and kissed him full on the lips. Bakura made a small surprised sound and then relinquished his hold on the sheets to bury one hand in his hikari's hair and wrap the other around Ryou's waist. The second his hands were off the sheets, though, Ryou pulled away, yanked the covers back onto his side of the bed and cuddled in to go back to sleep.  
"RYOU! That's playing dirty!"  
Ryou gave a happy sigh and cuddled deeper into the blankets. 'Warm.'  
A feral growl came from Yami Bakura's general direction and then Ryou's comfort was disturbed by two arms that pulled him into the middle of the bed and his lover's lips which were warm on his neck…no, his shoulder… OK, now it was his ear…  
  
  
_ After we had slept enough, I got up and made breakfast. Yami offered, but after the last time…well I'd rather not have to open windows when it's so cold outside.  
I made waffles and Yami helped out by setting the table. I put the syrup on the table; Yami looked at it, then at me, and then asked where mine was. I just rolled my eyes. Crazy Yami…  
Later I wanted to get ahead on my studying for my math test on Friday, but Yami had other ideas…  
_   
  
"X to the third times x to the fourth is x to the seventh…yup, that checks…"  
"I HAVE THE POWEERRRRR!!"  
Ryou groaned and dropped his head in his hand.  
"Yami! Can't you turn that off? I wanna study."  
"NO! I'm watching He-man, nothing comes before He-man!"  
"Yami, please?"  
"No. He-man. Now."  
Ryou gave his puppy eyes.  
Yami refused to look at him; instead he focused on the TV.  
"By the power of Greyskull!"  
And chanted along with the TV instead (he had the whole He-man transformation memorized).  
Ryou turned up the intensity a little, and added a whimper.  
Bakura started singing along with the BGM *really* loud to cover it up.  
"Could you at least not sing along with it?"  
"…Maybe if I had some fizzy sugar."  
Mentally Ryou weighed his options. A sugar high yami or a singing yami…Hm…rock and a hard place…  
  
  
_ So in the end we compromised. I didn't get any studying done. Oh well, maybe next snow day…  
Then after lunch (which was only about three hours after breakfast) Yami started a fire in the fireplace and we made smores, or we tried to at least. We kind of succeeded, but…  
_   
  
"ITETETETETE!!! That burns!"  
"Ryou! Baka! You're not supposed to touch the thing when it's on fire!"  
"It wasn't! It wasn't that hot on the outside so I didn't think the inside would be so hot."  
"Che! Hikari no baka." Bakura pulled Ryou's hand toward him and pulled Ryou's two red fingers into his mouth, sucking on them carefully. "Behher?"  
"Uh huh." Ryou gave his dark side a sunny, closed-eye smile.  
  
  
_ Ok, so maybe fire and I don't exactly mix, or at least fire and marshmallows and me don't mix. Bakura's hair looks like marshmallows sometimes, doesn't it? I guess mine would too then, but sometimes, when his hair gets upset and it bounces, it just reminds me of marshmallows-  
_   
  
"Oh, Hikaaariii."  
Ryou closed his journal shut just as the bed creaked under his yami's added weight and a warm cotton shirt rubbed against his neck as Bakura settled on the bed, his shoulders and head pillowed on Ryou's back.  
"I'm busy, Bakura, I'm not even halfway through this entry."  
"But it can wait! I can't!"  
_Yamis are an awful lot of matinence, aren't they?  
Still, it's so different from the way things were once._  
"Hai, Yami, I'm coming."  
Bakura grinned and nipped his koi's ear before bounding out of the room and down the stairs.  
_There are the marshmallows again._  
"I GET THE BLUE CAR!" Bakura shouted from downstairs.  
_Once, I used to hate snow days._  
'He always takes blue first…'  
"Fine, I want green, Bakura." Ryou shouted back to him.  
_And what are we doing now? We're playing 'Life.'  
I wonder if it will snow tomorrow…  


Ryou 

_


End file.
